versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Ragna the Bloodedge
Ragna the Bloodedge is the main protagonist of the BlazBlue series. He is the older brother to Jin Kisaragi and Saya and is the wielder of the Azure Grimoire and the Aramasa. Background Ragna the Bloodedge was born in a laboratory alongside his siblings, Jin and Saya, and they were experimented on as lab rats. This would continue until the legendary warrior Jubei rescued them and whisked them away into a church tucked away in the woods, where they were raised by a kind nun. From then on, Ragna's childhood would be relatively normal, until Saya grew very sick, and at this, he decided to tend to her, earning the jealousy of Jin. One day, as Ragna was out collecting water for Saya, his childhood home burned to ashes, and as he arrived to the scene, his arm was hacked off by Jin, who had been driven mad with jealousy, his emotions amplified by a mysterious sword and a figure known as Yuuki Terumi. This incident left Ragna for dead, until a vampire named Rachel Alucard saved his life by biting him, giving him vampire blood. Ragna would then discover a mysterious object known as the Azure Grimoire, an artifact that replaced his missing arm and gave him power. He would then be trained by Jubei himself in the ways of combat and how to use the Azure, and as he grew, Ragna became stronger than he was. As he completed his training, Jubei gifted Ragna his signature red cloak and a blade known as the Aramasa, and with that, Ragna set out on his journey towards revenge, aiming to destroy Cauldrons. Stats Attack Potency: At least''' Small City Level' (Even while weakened, should still be stronger than Iron Tager, who can create a massive crater with his Astral Finish) | '''Country level' (Can contend with the likes of the Six-Heroes, like Nine, Hakumen, and Yuuki Terumi, who are comparable to or stronger than the Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi, which can annihilate Hierarchical Cities; defeated Nu-13 when she absorbed Take-Mikazuchi's core) | At least Country level, possibly Small Planet level (Fought on even grounds with the Black Susano'o, who should be comparable to Izanami at full strength; at her full strength, Izanami can create a similar explosion to Corpus Sepulcro: Requiem, though she would have difficulty) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Faster than Iron Tager, who can fly into the exosphere and back in a few seconds) | At least Sub-Relativistic '(Reacted to Take-Mikazuchi's lasers at point blank range, faster than before) | At least '''Sub-Relativistic '(Faster than before) '''Durability: At least Small City (Above characters like Tager and Makoto) | Country level (Can take hits from the Six-Heroes, Nu-13, and Izanami) | At least Country level, possibly Small Planet level (Took hits from Susano'o) Hax: Soul Manipulation (Can inflict soul damage and absorb soul energy to heal himself). Intelligence: Above average, though he often foregoes strategy in combat Stamina: High (Can fight whole armies without tiring, is able to still stand back up even as he takes multiple stab wounds and loses his arm) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Soul Eater:' Ragna's Drive; allows him to chip away at the souls of his foes and convert them into Seithr to restore his vitality; can also devour desires. Techniques *'Hell's Fang:' A seithr-infused punch followed by a wave of Seithr. *'Dead Spike:' A dragon headed seithr wave created by an upwards swing of Aramasa. *'Inferno Divider:' An uppercutting slash from Aramasa, followed by an uppercut and either an ax kick or a straight jab. *'Gauntlet Hades:' A Seithr-infused hammerfist followed up by a roundhouse kick. *'Not Over Yet:' Punches foe in the gut after picking them up while they are downed. *'Belial Edge:' Divebombing sword stab that strikes seven times. *'Blood Scythe:' Clockwise slash with Aramasa's scythe form. *'Nightmare Edge:' Vertically diving sword swing that drives foe to the ground. *'Carnage Scissors:' Distortion Drive; Slashes with Aramasa before blasting foe away with a blast of Seithr. *'Devoured By Darkness:' Distortion Drive; Picks up foe with Seithr claw before channeling Seithr into them. *'Seed of Tartarus:' Exceed Accel; Swings Aramasa overhead, before swinging at the foe again to blast them away with a claw shaped wave of Seithr; In Active Flow, the second swing utilizes Aramasa's scythe form. *'Black Onslaught:' Astral Heat; Strikes foe with Aramasa, then unseals it before unleashing a combo of swift strikes that culminates with a downwards stab that channels seithr into the foe; Ragna then finishes foe off with a stab to the heart. Equipment *'Aramasa:' Ragna's sword; can shapeshift into a scythe and back. *'Azure Grimoire:' A grimoire that took the place of Ragna's missing right arm, and can draw an infinite supply of seithr from the Boundary; can also greatly boost Ragna's strength. *'IDEA Engine:' Key Weakened | Base | Using the Azure Grimoire Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Powerscaling *Jin Kisaragi (Born to oppose Ragna with the Power of Order; Ragna has repeatedly bested him) *Noel Vermillion (Ragna is superior; Both had defeated Mu-12) *Nu-13 (Has beaten multiple times; has even defeated her when she absorbed Take-Mikazuchi's core) *Hakumen (Has fought multiple times) *Nine the Phantom (Has held his own against her) *Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi (Has beaten it) *Hades Izanami (Has held his own; albeit, Izanami was holding back; she should still be comparable to Take-Mikazuchi at this state though) *Hazama (Has beaten him) *Yuuki Terumi (Has beaten him) *Takehaya Susano'o (Has fought on even grounds with, albeit Ragna had to unleash his full power) Weaknesses *Has a rather short fuse. *Very few ranged options. *Often acts before he thinks in battle. Sources Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: * Vs YoRHa Unit Number 2 Type B - YoRHa Unit Number 2 Type B's Proflie Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Sword Users Category:Country Level Category:Small Planet Level Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Under Construction Category:Scythe Users Category:Small City Level Category:Sub-Relativistic Category:Arc System Works